


Freak Accident

by Tifer14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, Freak Accidents, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ridiculous Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is a pattern and anything beyond that, well, that’s just weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiCyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/gifts), [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts), [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> This is total crack!fic and was so much fun to write. 
> 
> I blame AlexiCyn. She started this.

Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is a pattern and anything beyond that, well, that’s just weird.

 

Lila was an accident. Sad and tragic but an accident. Spencer had kept in touch with her after their kiss had been splashed all over the tabloids. It seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do. So, she when she called him while the team were on the jet flying home from Wisconsin he answered with a small smile. Her high-pitched squeal of delight as she told him about going to film on location in Australia seemed to reverberate around the small compartment. Thank god he hadn’t put her on speaker, they’d all be deafened. Hotch frowned and scored through something on the paperwork in front of him.

 

It was exactly two weeks later that Spencer was flicking through a magazine at a police station in New York that he saw the headline: YOUNG STARLET PLUNGES TO HER DEATH. After flicking over the story, he lowered the magazine ashen-faced.

 

“Are you okay, Reid?” Hotch knelt down next to his subordinate, laying one hand on his bony shoulder to centre him.

 

“Hmm? Yes, no. I – um—Lila’s dead.”

 

‘Lila Archer?”

 

“Hmm,” Spencer nodded his head and handed Hotch the magazine, “bungee jumping accident in Australia.”

 

Hotch ducked his head and furrowed his brow trying with all his might to quench the small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. That would be totally inappropriate. “I’m sorry, Reid. I know you two were close.”

 

“Close? No, not really. It was one kiss, Hotch.”

 

“That’s good,” Hotch blurted out before he mastered himself at Reid’s quizzical expression. “Still, if you need a moment feel free to step outside. We can handle the briefing.”

 

“Thanks but I’m fine. I’d rather work.” Hotch clapped his shoulder and they walked into the bullpen together.

*****

“You look stressed,” Morgan commented as Hotch rushed through the glass doors, tie undone, finger-combing his hair with the free hand that wasn’t clutched around his briefcase.

 

“What? Yes. Haley’s gone to visit her sick aunt in Georgia so I’m alone with Jack.” Hotch paused by Morgan’s desk to tie his tie, Reid looked up and swallowed heavily at the sight of his dishevelled boss. “He’s great but he did not want to get dressed today. I sent him to nursery in a Batman costume,” Emily sniggered while Morgan guffawed, “hey, it was a compromise. I’m picking my battles.”

 

Morgan just smiled indulgently and flicked at a Froot Loop that was clinging to Hotch’s lapel. “Sugar laden cereal was another compromise?”

 

Hotch frowned and smoothed his hair again. “Ok, fine. He’s walking all over me. We ordered pizza for dinner and ate on the sofa while watching Cars.”

 

“Sounds like a good night,” Emily commented with a warm smile.

 

Spencer cleared his throat nervously and gestured to the television in the corner of the bullpen. “Umm, Hotch, didn’t you just say that Haley was in Georgia?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Hotch looked over his shoulder when Spencer gestured to the screen. There was Haley’s picture. She was listed, along with Grant Mitchell, as one of two American tourists who had fallen into Etna. The broadcaster continued: the couple (‘couple’ had Hotch’s eyebrows rising dramatically) were enjoying a romantic (‘romantic’ Hotch’s eyebrows lowered into a frown) getaway when tragedy struck. Ignoring advice from their guide, they left the path and were caught in a sudden lava flow.

 

The bullpen was silent for several long moments while Hotch stared vacantly into space.

 

“She lied,” he mumbled and looked utterly broken. Spencer stood and wrapped his arm around his boss’ shoulders, guiding him into the relative privacy of his office.

 

“Are you okay?” he muttered, once he had Hotch slumped on the sofa. It seemed like the stupidest question he had ever asked.

 

“I just found out that my wife was having an affair and that she’s dead. No. I’m not really okay, Reid.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t be.”

 

“Oh God, what am I going to tell Jack?”

 

“The truth?” Spencer ventured, shifting nervously. He’d always appreciated that when he was a kid. Hotch didn’t seem to even hear him.

 

“I need to arrange a funeral.”

 

“There probably won’t be a body,” Spencer offered and realised that this was possibly the wrong thing to say when Hotch turned to him in shock, his eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline this time. Spencer had never noticed how expressive Hotch’s eyebrows could be. They seemed to act almost independently of the rest of his face. “I just mean that lava can be up to 1200 degrees Celsius. The body will have been burned to ash.”

 

“Well, saves on cremation fees,” Hotch offered and they both burst into a round of inappropriate laughter until Hotch’s giggles turned to tears and Spencer held him as he sobbed.

 

*****

“What’s that?” Hotch asked as Spencer examined a business card in his hand.

 

“Oh, it’s my card.”

 

“The one thing you haven’t memorised is your own phone number?” Hotch jested and Spencer coloured.

 

“No, of course not. I also haven’t memorised the complete works of Shakespeare… yet.” Hotch grinned but it fell as he noticed the lipstick mark on the back. Spencer followed his gaze.

 

“I met someone,” Spencer mumbled, not sure why he suddenly felt so embarrassed.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Her name’s Austin. She’s nice.”

 

“Great,” Hotch pushed himself off Spencer’s desk.

 

“We still on for pizza and a movie tonight?” Spencer wasn’t sure why Austin would change that but he was suddenly worried that his being in a relationship was somehow wrong.

 

“Of course.” Hotch walked away stiffly.

 

Spencer walked into the Hotchner home with a box of pizza which he nearly dropped when Jack barrelled into his legs.

 

“Hiya, Reid!” Jack grinned up at him. “We’re going to watch _Mulan_.”

 

“Sounds good.” Spencer extricated himself and found his way to the kitchen where Hotch was cracking open two beers. Spencer’s stomach did that queasy little flip at the sight of Hotch barefoot in faded jeans and a polo. He had thought that he’d get over it after the first few times but Aaron Hotchner in casual clothes still did funny things to his body. Jack ran into the study shouting about how he just needed to finish looking up something on the internet for homework.

 

Spencer sipped his beer as Hotch slid the pizza on to plates. “So, how long have you been seeing Austin?” Hotch asked too casually.

 

“About a month. We met on the Viper case and then she came out to D.C.”

 

“Great.” There was that word again. Spencer was starting to feel that Hotch didn’t really know what it meant.

 

“We’re not serious.” He had no idea why he was saying that but the words were already hanging heavily in the air.

 

Hotch sighed, “Spencer –“

 

“Dad! There’s been an accident!” Hotch bolted from the room to the study with Spencer on his heels.

 

“Are you okay?” Hotch shouted as he burst through the door to see his son turn in his chair and give me a bemused look.

 

“Yeah, of course. Look there’s been an accident in Canada. It’s on the news in big letters. See.” Jack gestured to the screen where he was looking up news stories for his homework. Hotch sometimes worried about Jack’s obsession with weird accidents. It didn’t seem like the healthiest way to process his mother’s death but his therapist said that Jack was well-adjusted.

 

“Wow,” Hotch murmured kneeling down to look at the screen. Spencer hovered in the doorway. “The glass floor of the CN Tower gave way under some tourists. I thought that was meant to hold tank. Well, they ruled out sabotage or terrorism. Just a freak accident.” He looked over his shoulder at the doorway where Spencer was standing slightly ashen faced. “Are you okay, Reid?”

 

“Um, no? Austin was going to the CN Tower today with some friends. They were on a road trip from here to Niagara Falls and they decided to keep going. I’d better call her.”

 

“Wait a moment,” Hotch saw that there was a list of victims that was being updated as news came in. “Jack could you go set up the movie?”

 

“Sure,” Jack hopped out his seat.

 

“Here, there’s a list.” Hotch motioned for Spencer to sit in the chair but there was no need to scroll. Austin was third on the list. Spencer’s sob caught in his throat as he slid to the floor. Hesitating only momentarily, Hotch wrapped his arms around Spencer’s thin frame and rocked him slowly. Jack peeked in the door and joined them in the hug.

 

“What happened?” he stage-whispered to his father.

 

“Spencer just lost someone he cared about.”

 

“In that cool accident?”

 

“Jack,” Hotch sighed, thinking this was not the time to have another discussion about tragedies not being cool.

 

“No,” Spencer muttered, wiping his eyes and sitting up straight. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

 

“Would you like me to take you home?” Hotch offered.

 

“No, let’s watch the movie. I’d rather not be alone.”

 

“Yay! Sleepover!” Jack cheered and bounced out the room again but stopped suddenly at the door. “You know, Reid,” he said seriously. “My mom died in an accident and it was sad but then it was a pretty cool story. You can tell people the story when you want and they’ll say that’s cool.”

 

“Thanks, Jack.” Spencer smiled shakily and Jack continued to skip down the hall.

 

“He means well,” Hotch offered with a shrug.

 

“I know, Aaron.” Spencer tensed slightly at his slip of the tongue but Hotch just leaned into him slightly more.

 

“I don’t really tell anyone about Haley. Maybe I’d be cooler if I did.”

 

Spencer snorted. “You collected coins as a kid. Sorry but you can never get back to cool after that.”

 

“Hey! You’re not so cool yourself.”

 

“Let’s ask Jack.”

 

“That’s not fair. I’m his Dad and you’re a magician. Of course he’ll say you’re cooler.” Hotch pulled Spencer to his feet.

 

“Thank you,” Spencer mumbled and looked on the edge of tears again.

 

“I haven’t forgot that you were there for me after Haley died.” Hotch paused and then steeled himself. “You should stay. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

“I’ll stay but you don’t need to give me your bed. I’ve dozed off on your couch before and it’s pretty comfy.”

 

“Good. Okay. Just know you can talk to me whenever.”

 

“I know.”

 

*****

“How are you enjoying New York?” Aaron asked, cradling the phone between his shoulder and chin as he opened the door to let Spencer in with the pizza. “That’s great. It’s hard to hear you. Those winds are really something. You should get in. Alright, I’ll let you finish your run. Sure, talk tomorrow. Hmm. Bye.” Spencer was in the kitchen opening the beers and chatting to Jack. “That was Beth.”

 

“Got that.” Spencer muttered and turned his back to Aaron.

 

“They’re having some winds in New York. There’s talk of closing the bridges.”

 

“Cool! I’ll bet people are going to get blown away!” Jack exclaimed. The fascination with freak accidents had lingered over the years. Spencer had bought him some books that hadn’t helped but Aaron couldn’t begrudge him when he saw the look of delight on Jack’s face and the fact that he was reading far above his grade was a nice bonus.

 

They ended up watching Ghostbusters, which led to Ghostbusters II, which led to the three of them asleep on the couch when Aaron’s phone rang at two in the morning. “Hotchner?” He grumbled, shaking Spencer awake in anticipation of a case.

 

“Aaron? It’s Jo. Beth’s sister.”

 

“Oh, hello.” He motioned to Spencer to relax as he slipped out from under his sleeping son and padded into the kitchen. As he closed the door, he saw Spencer carrying Jack in the direction of his bedroom.”

 

“I have some bad news, Aaron, Beth was out running on the Brooklyn Bridge when –“Jo’s voice caught. “Oh God, the wind swept her over the side and she – she drowned in the river.”

 

Aaron sat down heavily at the kitchen table and listened to Jo weep. Spencer appeared in the doorway, leaning on the jamb and looking concerned. “Thank you for calling me, Jo. I don’t know what to say.”

 

“I know, Aaron. It’s so sudden. She’s just gone.”

 

“Yes. Look, I better go. I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

“I’ll let you know when the funeral will be.”

 

“Yes. Thank you.” Aaron hung up and stared at the phone in his hand. Spencer sat next to him and reached across the wood. Aaron breathed out a choked laugh. “Jack was right. Beth got blown off the Brooklyn Bridge.”

 

Spencer just stared at him. They were both thinking the same thing. Too many accidents. This was weird. “I should go.”

 

“Please don’t. Please stay.” Spencer nodded slowly. “Is it really pathetic if I ask you to sleep in my bed with me? I just don’t want to be alone. Nothing will happen. I just – please?”

 

“Anything you need, Aaron. Always.”

 

*****

Spencer sat with Aaron, both of them staring into their drinks as the bar filled and emptied around them. Finally, the bartender told them that they were closing. Hotch mumbled something about the mini-bar in his room and Spencer nodded. They weaved their way to the elevator alternately bumping into each other or the walls.

 

In the room, Aaron cracked open a mini bottle of Scotch and another of Jack Daniels before filling two glasses and passing one to Spencer.

 

“Did I get the bourbon or the scotch?” Spencer asked looking at the amber liquid and sniffing if surreptitiously.

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“No.”

 

“I don’t know. Mine tastes like alcohol. It’s good.”

 

“Ok.”

 

The silence stretched as they lay next to each other on the bed staring at the blank TV screen.

 

“We’re even now,” Spencer mumbled.

 

“How do you reckon that?”

 

“Well, Lila and Austin. Haley and Beth. Two each.”

 

“Yup. I think we should stop dating. I think we’re cursed.”

 

“We can’t be cursed. That’s silly.”

 

“Four women in our lives have died in freak accident. That’s silly,” Hotch mumbled and took another sip.

 

Spencer sighed. “You’re right. We should stop dating women.”

 

“Are you suggesting we should date men?” Hotch grinned and Spencer could feel himself blushing. “You are!” Hotch exclaimed then appeared to think about it. “I’d feel just as bad killing a man.”

 

Emboldened by alcohol, Spencer downed his glass, placed it on the floor and cupped Aaron’s face with one hand, long fingers scraped against stubble as he leaned in. “I’m suggesting we date each other,” he breathed over Aaron’s lips.

 

“I think that might just double the curse. We’ll probably destroy this town with an off-season hurricane or it’ll fall into a sink hole.” Even as he spoke, Aaron leaned in further until his lips brushed against Spencer’s.

 

“I think it’ll break the curse.”

 

“One way to find out.” Aaron closed the gap between them, his glass rolled off the bed with a heavy clunk as he buried his fingers in Spencer’s hair and claimed the young man he’d always wanted. Hell, they could bring on the apocalypse. Right now, he really didn’t care.


End file.
